Technologies such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 555,858 2007, 4,128,170 1978, 6,907,640, 2005, U.S. D518263 2006, U.S. D348755 1994, U.S. D361183 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 133,299 1942, UK2102369 2008, AU126795 1995, AU311985 2008, CA2566211 2004, DE102005039775 2006, U.S. D307110 1990, U.S. D303857 1989, WO2004030937, US2005235449, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,205,411, 212,831, U.S. Ser. No. 10/643,626, U.S. Pat. Nos. 0,204,423, 6,622,340, 6,493,901, D444604, U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,164, WO9801358, U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,884, US2005252920, WO2006069265, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,394,152, 5,735,399, US2002005409, EP1920947, U.S. Ser. No. 10/065,990 are available within the state of the art.
Above mentioned patents describe different apparatuses or devices used to apply paint, i.e., containers and paint application devices which work similarly, being grouped below to be briefly explained.
Containers, having a main function of storing different amounts of paint with a shape allowing to take paint with the same device, this being run off when using it vertically or inclined in a separate accessory, while others allow the user to close the container, keeping paint from drying as it prevents the entry of air, there are also containers with a grid shape that is put vertically inside the paint container and this allows different devices for applying paint such as paintbrushes and rollers to be loaded, and there are other special devices with flat shapes especially for painting the surface edges with a roller system which prevents having to dip in order to soak the device.
Devices for applying paint: Edge device mentioned in the end part of the previous paragraph.
The main disadvantages of above mentioned patents is that the container is always fully open and in some cases the container presentation package has to be emptied, and although some packages referred to also have their own container, others require to empty the paint to a different container, but in all these cases the applicator must be dipped into the paint to drain the excesses in the container or accessory itself being always arranged in the top part thereof.
Above inventions result impractical, since they are devices for applying paint and containers providing particular specific solutions; technology aims to address all the problems involved in working with applying paint, such as:                Having a practical container which in addition to storing paint, and allowing a simple and practical way of opening and closing, maintains the same properties of the material being used in the container because of the cover and dispensing device.        Avoiding at most the ammonia and solvent smell in the case of oil-based paint.        Dispensing the paint by using any device which allows avoiding runoff permitting painting edges without using means such as adhesive tapes, guides, templates, etc.        Shaking and stifling the paint, leaving it smooth for application.        Allowing the device container to be arranged at high altitudes and handling the same applicator from floor without causing displacement of the subject who uses it, neither an excessive handling of levers to use the container and device for applying paint remotely.        Allowing the paint devices not to dry the paint, since when covering them air is kept from entry and consequently it is not necessary to wash them constantly.        The cover has a mold for attaching the device neck for applying paint and not being inserted into the container.        